1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method of making credit cards, gift cards and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current provision for creating the roll-to-roll lamination (PreLAM) consists of multiple layers designed for the manufacture of credit and gift cards among other types. The current market is being supplied by a PreLAM that limits the card manufacturer to use what is called a balanced (i.e., a front to back “Mirror Image”) structure. This is the traditional method construction:
PVC (“polyvinyl chloride”) front - clearPVC core - printed front and backPVC back sheet - clear
Because there are currently multiple types of polymers used in order to incorporate holograms, silver mirror, among other special effects in the cards, the cards are built as shown below in a symmetrical design to prevent induction of manufacturing flaws:
Design A (Front of Card)
PVC - clear front coverPET (“Polyethylene terephthalate”) - decorative, metalized,hologram, etc.. over-printed front designPVC - split core
Design B (Back of Card)
PVC - split corePET - clear over printed back designPVC - clear bottom cover
The two symmetric pieces are then assembled together (i.e., A+B) to make the card.
Current Design
The current invention uses a different construction which was not previously possible to produce in a reliable, cost effective manner.
PVC - clear front sheetcopolymerPET - decorative, metalized, hologram, etc.. over-printed front designcopolymerPVC - split core
This new design has shown through testing and qualification stage shows that there is no need to have a full “Design B,” since the copolymer layer of the current invention allows for the PET and PVC (“polyvinyl chloride”) layers to move independently (i.e., contract or expand independent of each other during heating and cooling) of each other during the thermal press process allowing for a more traditional method of just using the simplified construction for the back of the card:
PVC core - printed back designPVC - clear bottom cover
None of the previous inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.